shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzo Suzo no Mi
Introduction The Suzo Suzo no mi (Connect Connect fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which bestows upon its consumer the ability to connect or join multiple objects together, causing these objects to be pulled towards each other until they meet. This fruit turns its consumer into a Connection man. The current wielder of this devil fruit is the captain of the Wonderland pirates: Raphael Maris . Appearance This devil fruit does not keep to the conventional shape of most devil fruits, but instead has a long wavy shape with a pointy end. It has a dark black colour and a variation of the typical devil fruit swirls that are longer than normal and completely white in colour. Unlike most devil fruit, it does not have a stem. Strengths and Weaknesses The ability to connect things together offers the user numerous advantages. Connected objects experience an extreme force that pulls them together, similar to magnetism, and thus will fly towards each other. In the case of larger objects they can even smash through buildings to reach each other. This attack is also not necessarily limited to just objects either, as he can also connect things to certain areas. There is no limit to what objects he can connect and the size of the objects is also irrelevant. As well as this the user can control his connections and release them when they desire. Though the fruit itself has no drawbacks there are limitations to its power. The user cannot connect people to one another (though they can connect themselves to people and people to other objects) and there is a limit on how many things can be connected together at once, if this number is exceeded then the first things joined together separate. Also, the size of the object limits how far away the object it can be connected to is. For example it is impossible to connect two distant islands together but is possible to connect two smaller objects over the same distance. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Raphael Maris, the current owner of this ability, has, over many years, established countless techniques utilising the great power given to him to form extremely powerful attacks. *'Quick Fire: '''By connecting objects to his enemies, Maris is able to disable multiple people with little effort. Any object convenient can be connected to his enemies such as rocks and bullets. *'Safety: By combining his power with his mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki, Maris is basically untouchable by projectile attacks as he is able to connect them to nearby objects before they get near him, such as the person/people who fired the projectiles. *'Connection Punch: '''The user connects their fist to their opponent and as such the ensuing punch is much more powerful due to the added attraction force caused by this connection. *'Will of the Gods: '''Previously used in the destruction of Gedo, this attack involves connecting a colossal object (such as '''Gedo mountain)' '''to the target object/area, causing it to be attracted to and thus destroy the target. Certain criteria must be met to perform this attack: the object being connected must be in close proximity to the target destination and the larger the object being connected the closer it must be, and nothing else must already be connected. i.e. the user must separate all other previously connected objects; providing these two criteria are filled nearly anything can be connected. *'Connection: ' **'Mark I: 'The user connects their muscle fibres together causing them to become denser and as such much more powerful, allowing them to user techniques such as Soru effortlessly and gives them an extreme strength increase (similar to Luffy's second gear). Using this technique depletes energy quickly due to the unnatural strain on the muscles and limits the amount of connections the user can make **'Mark II: '''Mark II can only be used in corporation with Mark I. Similar to joining the muscle fibres together in mark I, mark II activates by connecting all the nerve endings in the body together, bypassing the pathways in which signals are normally sent and thus increases the users reaction time exponentially. This increased reaction speed allows the user to utilise mark I to a much higher extent than normal as they can now keep up with the high speed and power they have at their disposal. This power also comes with drawbacks; after the nerves and muscles are released (either willingly or through exhaustion) the user experiences great pain caused by the strain and tearing of the muscles, and becomes extremely uncoordinated from the damage caused to the nervous system. It normally takes about 2 hours before the user can retain their strength to the levels from before using the mark connections. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit